Tú mis ojos y yo tu voz
by Ola-chan
Summary: Levi es un hada ciega que vive solo y no puede valerse por si mismo debido a su discapacidad, entonces decide comprar a un esclavo que le ayude a afrontar el día a día. El único problema es que Eren, el esclavo que compró, es mudo. EREN X LEVI (ereri-mpre-haditas). Este es un fanfic que participa del #FanFest: Ereri de la página Shingeki no avery y Ereri traducciones.


Hanji Zoe era un hada negra nacida bajo la luz de la luna, Moblit era un gigantesco fauno de los pantanos que se ganaba la vida retratando ninfas desnudas en lienzos de cuero.

Los señores Zoe nunca aprobaron la relación, pero ya era demasiado tarde para que hicieran algo al respecto. La última vez que supieron de ella fue cuando un duende vio a la pareja desapareciendo para siempre dentro del espeso follaje del bosque interminable.

Levi sabía que la loca no regresaría a casa y los exploradores no cruzarían el territorio pantanoso para buscar a una irresponsable hada fugitiva.

Él había convivido con Hanji durante diez largos años, en ese viejo e impenetrable tronco de roble. Juntos, habían sembrado un pequeño jardín de frutillas que vendían a buen precio en el mercado. Sin Hanji, la cosecha de este año sería mala ya que ella era la encargada de supervisar que todos los frutos maduraran a tiempo y encender el gran fuego para preparar la mermelada carmesí.

No iba a admitirlo, pero Levi dependía mucho de esa estúpida hada. Ahora tendría que buscar un nuevo compañero de madriguera, uno que estuviera de acuerdo a vivir bajo el techo de una vieja hada ciega con mal carácter.

Levi bufó con tan solo pensar en el reducido número de posibles candidatos.

Desde tiempos inmemoriales las hadas negras se dedicaban al arte de la guerra, tenían una magnifica visión para manejar el arco y flechas, sus fuertes alas de color ceniza les permitían volar grandes trechos y las garras curvas de sus cristalizadas uñas ayudaban a escarbar y trepar los árboles que servían de guarida a todo su pueblo. La peste verde le arrebató la vida a su madre y a él le quitó la visión, todavía conservaba las secuelas de la enfermedad, cicatrices de color verde que trepaban por su pecho y mejillas, extendiéndose imparables hasta sus nudillos.

Levi no podía volar ni trepar en exceso, mucho menos lanzar flechas.

Las hadas negras consideraban inútiles a los de su tipo, defectuosos. Hanji era la única que había aceptado vivir con él porque…bueno, ella también era defectuosa a su manera.

Ahora estaba solo. Levi no le temía a la soledad, era su amiga y compañera. De lo único por lo que se preocupaba eran las fresas, su única fuente para ganar algunas monedas y sobrevivir. También tenía que alimentarse.

Enterrado en su blando nido de algodón y plumas de cisne pardo, miró sin ver la oscuridad de la madriguera. Sus magníficos ojos azules, inservibles ahora, se estrecharon tratando de alcanzar la línea invisible de aquel pensamiento que rondaba su cabeza.

Podía comprar un esclavo.

La primera expedición de las hadas negras había dado resultados y encontraron una colonia ilegal de hadas blancas en sus tierras -esas revoltosas hadas nómadas de alas transparentes que tejían sus madrigueras con telas de araña y las prendían de gruesos espinos- quemaron madrigueras y encerraron en jaulas a las que no lograron escapar para venderlas como esclavos de los duendes que vivían en el subterráneo. Aquello generó muchas ganancias para su pueblo y desde entonces se comercializaba con ellas, de forma legal, en el mercado de la colonia

Un huevo de hada blanca fertilizado valía cinco pepas de oro, un hada blanca adulta costaba diez, las que conocían algún oficio valían el doble junto con las que eran entrenadas para ser perros de caza y guardaespaldas.

Levi tenía veinte pepas de oro en su poder, escondidas en una de las cortezas de su tronco y vigiladas por una familia de gorgojos.

Decidido a salir adelante sin ayuda de sus congéneres, Levi apoyó la cabeza sobre su blanda almohada de seda. Mañana saldría temprano a conseguir su propio esclavo personal y lo obligaría a arar la tierra y leerle los libros de mierda del abuelo por toda la eternidad.

.

.

.

 **-TÚ MIS OJOS Y YO TU VOZ-**

 **Capítulo único**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La celda de castigo se hacía cada vez más angosta y putrefacta, sus verdes ojos miraron a través de los barrotes el tragaluz que varias hadas negras reparaban y gruñó bajito cuando un guardia vació la cena al interior de su cuenco.

Una, dos, tres…dos docenas de celdas, una frente a la otra se abrían camino en medio de la oscuridad. Un zumbido de alas se escuchó a lo lejos junto con el traqueteo de dos pares de pinzas.

Eren se encontraba atado por cadenas lo suficientemente largas para no mantenerlo pegado en la pared. Como pudo, estiró el cuello para devorar aquella pastosa mezcla de trigo y cebada que daban a los esclavos castigados.

Sus brazos estaban encadenados, a causa de su mal comportamiento.

—¿Qué?¿Quién dices? —preguntó el mismo guardia al conserje que guiaba unos cuantos niños hada del exterior.

—Levi Ackerman.

—¿El ciego?

—Ese mismo, está aquí arriba, vino volando en una enorme polilla de alquiler —indicó pasando lista por cada niño de alas transparentes que entraba en la celda— le dio por comprar un esclavo, vaya que le hace falta. Pero el hijo de puta no se contenta con ninguno de mis niños.

—Otro cliente exigente que se cree especial —escupió el guardia, estirando los puños— deberíamos echarlo a patadas

—Trajo veinte pepas de oro —avisó, causando una exclamación de asombro— no debemos tomarlo a la ligera.

—Preséntale a una chica de la sección B, caerá ante sus encantos.

—¿Olvidas que ese sujeto es ciego?

—Entonces haz lo de siempre —exclamó el guardia, abriendo la celda más cercana— el jefe te lo agradecerá. Una boca menos que alimentar —dijo, mirando al interior con asco— este es el indicado.

Eren tiró de las cadena que sujetaba su cuello al sentirlas los malignos dedos del guardia sobre su piel, una llavecita plateada lo liberó del encierro y pudo caer al suelo para al fin poder descansar.

Agotado de mantenerse en la misma posición durante tres días.

Había iniciado una pelea con Jean, otro esclavo, y hecho uso de las armas prohibidas sin que se dieran cuenta, le cortó el cuello a dos guardias y trató de volar fuera de su celda, pero el jefe de esclavos logró capturarlo y lo azotaron frente a todos. Cuando estaba atado al madero, le avisaron que Jean había muerto por su culpa, ninguno de los azotes pudo causarle tanto dolor y pesar como la noticia, entonces fue encerrado en su celda.

—Pero… —dudó el conserje, al verlo— está sucio y definitivamente no es un hada que sirva para trabajar en el campo.

—Tampoco es un hada que sirva como guerrero —amenazó el guardia— no obedece órdenes y no está castrado. Asesinó a uno de sus compañeros, el jefe querrá deshacerse de él. Que buena forma de hacerlo, y ganar algo de oro, si lo vendemos como un esclavo de la cosecha.

Las hadas enseñadas a ser guerreros eran castradas para evitar cualquier tipo de percance en el camino, los esclavos de la cosecha no porque también servían para complacer a sus amos. Y Levi estaba ciego, no notaría la diferencia.

—La última vez que intentaron castrarlo, mordió al curandero —replicó el vendedor— puede herir a nuestro cliente.

—Levi está ciego, dudo que vuelvan a alquilarle una polilla —dio por concluido el guardia— no volverá a este lugar, se quedará en su viejo tronco sembrando sus estúpidas frutillas y siendo follado por un terco guerrero, que más podría pedir.

—Son las mejores frutillas del mercado —susurró el vendedor— incluso hace negocios con la reina.

—No escucharé tus excusas nunca más. Ve a bañarlo y dale un sedante para que se tranquilice y entrégalo al hada ciega.

El vendedor se encogió de hombros, pero aceptó.

Eren bebió con desespero del agua que derramaban sobre su cuerpo, la sed que atosigaba sus pulmones comenzó a desvanecerse y contrajo los músculos al sentir las manos callosas de alguien que lavaba su espalda con una bola de tela de araña gruesa. Trajeron ropas negras hiladas por varias hadas y lo vistieron con ellas, colocándole las botas de campo y armadura en los hombros y codos, propias de un guerrero. No pensaban desperdiciar ropa de hada de campo en él.

Una criada cortó sus cabellos y lavó sus orejas, obligándole a tomar una pasta verdosa para que sus dientes se tornaran blancos.

Entonces lo llevaron frente a quien se convertiría en su amo.

—Es alto —oyó decir, posando la mirada en la enana hada de piel pálida y ropas oscuras -hechas de cuervo- que tocaba su cabellera castaña con la punta de sus dedos.

Sus ojos se ampliaron al ver las sendas cicatrices del color de las algas que se extendían por las mejillas del hada negra. No tenía pupila, un cielo azul era lo único que llenaba el pequeño iris y la perfección de su piel contrastaba con esas marcas.

Un hada ciega.

—Uno ochenta para ser exactos —dijo el vendedor— tiene veinte años, es fuerte y servicial —le bajó los pantalones a Eren e hizo que Levi le tocara ahí abajo, en su vaina donde su sexo color violeta se escondía-, no está castrado.

El hada negra chistó, alejando la mano y siendo blanco de las burlas de los vendedores.

Los rosados labios del hada ciega se movieron, Eren pasó saliva al verlos.

—¿No habla? —preguntó.

—Verá, seguimos un proceso para vender a un hada adulta —mintió— ahora esta sedado.

—No recuerdo haber escuchado que sedaran a sus esclavos.

—¡Solo pido quince pepas de oro por él! ¡Es una ganga!

El hada negra ignoró los chillidos del vendedor y manoseó los brazos de Eren.

—Es fuerte, pero no está vestido como un hada de campo.

—Eso no importa —replicó el otro—. Hada granjera, industrial, o semental. Todo suyo por quince pepas de oro, lo deja o se lo lleva, señor Levi. Ya no quiero sentir su presencia en mi negocio.

No muy convencido, Levi frunció el ceño de manera extraña, con los ojos fijos en el vacío.

A Eren le gustó esa expresión y le hubiera gustado decirle que estaba cometiendo una equivocación, pero se mantuvo callado.

El hada ciega arrojó la bolsa de pepitas.

—Comparto el sentimiento —dijo antes de montar la polilla.

El guardia puso a Eren en la cabalgadura y él se mantuvo quieto.

—Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted —sonrió el vendedor, antes de que la polilla emprendiera vuelo.

Los cielos se veían claros desde arriba, la brisa de la tarde acarició su frente y Eren rodeó al hada ciega con sus dos fuertes brazos para no caer de la polilla.

Era libre.

.

.

.

Esta era la tercera vez que Levi viajaba en polilla hacia la ciudad, seguramente para reclamar la estafa, pero seguía volviendo sin ningún resultado.

Negativa tras negativa, Levi arrojó el tintero sobre el rostro de Eren –sin querer- y al tratar de remediar el error hizo que el esclavo gimiera de dolor cuando introdujo un dedo dentro de su globo ocular.

Definitivamente vivir juntos no era una buena idea.

Mudo, un mudo viviendo con un ciego.

No intercambiaron palabras, Levi hablaba, insultaba y se frustraba cuando Eren no podía responderle.

Se mantuvieron distanciados por una semana, hasta que Levi se desnudó para que su esclavo –Eren- le ayudara a darse un baño. No había gastado todos sus ahorros para en vano, ciego torpe y estúpidamente desamparado, tendría que depender del esclavo –incluso si ninguno de los dos entendía lo que decía el otro-hasta que le fuera entregado un reembolso.

El hada blanca podía seguir indicaciones precisas, siempre estaba ahí para alcanzarle algo que necesitara y lo llevaba volando donde quería.

Solo tenía que dar instrucciones y mientras no explotara en sobremanera al esclavo –como cuando le hizo recoger hongos en medio de una tormenta- se llevaban bastante bien.

No hablaba, no emitía un solo ruido y era servicial.

Eren era quien se llevaba la parte sucia del asunto, incapaz de comunicarse trató de crear un lenguaje que ambos comprendieran y siempre renegaba cuando Levi tiraba de sus cabellos para pedirle algo.

—Olvidaste mencionar que eras un guerrero —dijo Levi, mientras tomaba el té, sentado sobre las piernas de Eren para que este le ayudara por si necesitaba algo— ¿Qué arma usas? ¿La espada? No te molestes en responder, no puedo ver nada.

Golpeó la mesa con el dedo meñique y Eren se apresuró en verter más té dentro de la taza de girasol.

Atardecía afuera del tronco y el búho que se había instalado en un hoyo superior no les dejaba dormir por las noches. Levi ya había llamado al encantador de aves para que expulsara al búho de su casa, solo tenía que ser pacientes.

El juicio comenzó en febrero, como se esperaba, Levi perdió.

Al ser un hada ciega, sin pareja ni seguro social o trabajo –no tomaron en cuenta que plantaba frutillas- su palabra valía tanto como la de un gusano seco.

Expulsado de la corte se perdió cuando su polilla de alquiler se había marchado.

Tuvo que pagar tres brotes de canela para que otra hada lo llevara hasta su casa, sobre su langosta verde.

—¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? —preguntó a la nada, casi indignado, cuando llegó a casa.

Eren comprendía que su situación era precaria, no servía como agricultor y la comunicación con Levi –casi imposible a estas alturas- solo causaba estrés.

No quería volver a las feas celdas, en caso de ser devuelto.

Le gustaba el nido de troncos y la blandita cama de algodón. Le gustaba el campo de frutillas y los bonitos pies que tenía que masajear cada atardecer.

Le gustaba ser los ojos de Levi…

Silenciosamente tocó la pequeña mano de garras cristalinas y aconchadas, el propietario se estremeció un segundo, besó el dorso y arrodillándose en medio de las piernas del hada ciega dio un ligero mordisco a la vaina que se escondía entre su tejido.

—¿Acaso quieres copular? —inquirió Levi, sin alejarse, al menos aún no.

Eren asintió, golpeando suavemente el pecho de Levi.

Un golpe era un sí, dos significaban un no.

No se besaron, pero el cuerpo de Levi fue levantado del suelo y dio un respingo, algo asustado por haber sido alejado de su zona de confort.

"No te preocupes" hubiese querido decirle al hombre que le hizo libre "yo no te soltaré jamás"

Su vaina ya estaba hinchada cuando oprimió el cuerpo de Levi contra la pared de la cueva y lamió su cuello, quitando la ropa tan lentamente que en verdad parecía disfrutarlo.

Cuando sus fundas de piel se separaron, Eren se concentró en que esas manos blancas le tocaran el pecho y las suyas tocaran el de él.

El tacto siempre sería la única forma por la cual dos seres destinados a no estar juntos, podrían comunicarse.

La polla morada de Eren creció desde el interior de su vaina, mostrando la cabeza, dura y goteando un fino liquido transparente que cubrió la otra hombría de color azul.

Eren tanteó la apretada entrada y Levi le susurró donde guardaba el aceite para esas ocasiones especiales.

Aquella lujuriosa voz hizo que temblara anticipadamente, Eren nunca podría proferir alguna palabra, sin embargo escuchar el ronroneante timbre activo todos sus adormecidos sentidos.

Aferrado a los fuertes hombros del hada blanca, Levi se dejó llevar hasta la mesita de noche y escuchó el sonido del recipiente siendo abierto, un sutil escalofrío lo turbó y la frialdad de aquellos dedos mojados con el aceitoso líquido lograron que quisiera retirarse. Pero Eren mordió su cuello y beso las feas marcas de sus mejillas, como si en verdad fuesen hermosas.

El tacto unió ambas almas y les enseñó lo que significaba aquel latir del corazón.

Adentrándose en su interior, Eren sintió un súbito estremecimiento parecido al más puro éxtasis de aquellas personas que han logrado tocar el cielo. Temblando para no incubar en ese momento –puesto que tenía que demostrarle cuan buena amante era- besó por incalculable vez la marca de Levi que olía a pino y yerba recién cortada, una marca verde.

Se quedó mirándola.

El hada ciega gimió bajito hasta que el dolor desapareció siendo sustituido por una fresca sensación de placer que bombeaba oleadas de sangre a su hombría.

Golpeando con la suficiente fuerza para quebrar la ronca voz de Levi en medio de un sofocante grito de placer.

El hada blanca trabaja tan bien como cualquier otro esclavo que servía para follar, no era virgen, antes de ser capturado había tenido días gloriosos siendo un don juan.

Más su preferido era el ardiente interior de su señor.

Se mordió el labio cuando su hombría morada abrió su hendidura y el primer huevecillo se hizo camino hacia el interior de Levi, el hada ciega gritó y Eren lo empaló de forma bestial para que un cargamento de huevecillos se soltara y viajara para llenar toda su bolsa incubadora.

Se quedaron unidos esperando que el ultimo espasmo dejara de producirse y sus vainas ocultaran sus cansados sexos otra vez.

Solo entonces Eren dejó caer al de pelo negro sobre la cama de algodón y plumas de cuervo.

Las uniones de hadas hembra y macho producían descendencia, las de hadas macho producían mariposas.

Eren estuvo ocupado los siguientes dos meses, limpiando y bañando en agua con leche a la extenuada hada ciega.

El vientre de Levi triplicó su tamaño al finalizar el periodo de dos soles, en aquel momento llegó su hora de soltar su carga.

Y una noche de luna llena, pegaron cada huevecillo alrededor del tronco de roble y en algunas hojas verdes.

—Eres bueno en esto —insinuó Levi, tocando con la palma al ejército organizado de huevecillos.

Eren golpeó el pecho de Levi una vez y acarició su mano tres veces.

"Si" "cumplo con mi trabajo"

Con sus ojos puestos en el oscuro vacío, Levi se permitió sonreír tristemente.

—Te prometo que mañana serás devuelto —le dijo—, conozco a un pariente que emplea guerreros, podrás encontrar tu lugar.

Eren se mostró sombrío, tratando de negarse. Suspiró y frunció el ceño con gravedad. Habían formado una camada y habían copulado varias veces más, pero Levi seguía rechazándolo.

—¿Acaso estás enojado? —soltó Levi, tanteando para encontrar su rostro.

Eren le tomo de la mano, guiándole al suelo, donde crecían las frutillas que luego de largas sesiones de prueba lograron sembrar con éxito.

No quiero irme, no quiero irme.

—No eres un hada de campo, eres un guerrero —Levi acarició el traje de Eren, pegando la nariz para sentir su olor—, pienso que seras infeliz conmigo, no puedo verte ni escucharte Eren.

Rápidamente, Eren golpeó su pecho dos veces.

No. Mierda. Abrió la boca y las mudas palabra salieron atropelladamente de sus labios.

—Cálmate —Levi puso la palma en su boca y esperó.

"Quiero-ser-tus-ojos"

Y por primera vez, Levi pudo interpretar su voz.

—Quiero ser tus ojos —repitió.

Las pupilas de Eren se llenaron de lágrimas. Movió los labios con lentitud, vocalizando de la manera más perfecta que podía.

—Quiero…quedarme —habló Levi— contigo.

Esto parecía funcionar, de alguna milagrosa ellos podían entender lo que el otro decía.

—Y quiero —vaciló el hada ciega, siempre repitiendo las palabras de Eren, dándoles forma y devolviéndoles la vida— que Levi...sea…mi voz.

Sus profundos e inservibles ojos azules miraron a la nada, pero muy en el fondo sabían que estaban fijos en el rostro de Eren. Uno que no necesitaban conocer para saber que lo miraban con profunda adoración.

El atardecer se levantó y las luciérnagas comenzaron a descender mientras un hada blanca y un hada negra charlaban en el eterno silencio de la noche.

* * *

 **Este es un fanfic que participa del #FanFest: Ereri de la página Shingeki no avery y Ereri traducciones. El link se encuentra en mi perfil de fanfiction. También encontraran otros trabajos bonitos  
**

 **Es un relato corto de fantasía y mpreg.**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **\\._./**


End file.
